Come Back Although isn't Easy
by Happyeolyoo
Summary: Luhan dan Sehun yang selama tujuh tahun belakangan hidup sendiri dengan melupakan masa lalu, tiba-tiba dipertemukan dalam lingkup kantor. Kesalahan besar yang telah diperbuat Sehun di masa lalu membuatnya mengalami kekacauan hebat; dia mutlak membutuhkan kata maaf dari Luhan agar terbebas dari penderitaan akibat tekanan penyesalannya. HUNHAN GS TWOSHOOT. Wanna read? RnR please ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright** © **2015 by Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Come Back Although isn't Easy**

 **Genre : Angst, Drama**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Length : Twoshoot**

 **Chapter : 1/2**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi dan membaginya dalam bentuk karya sastra. Ini hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang** **normal** **. Hargai kerja keras author dengan mengklik tombol review dan tulis beberapa tanggapan. Muak dengan cast atau plot cerita? Just click a close button on your web browser, guys. Wanna chitchat? Click on PM button. Don't bash any cast or other,** _ **please**_ **.**

 **Summary :** **Luhan dan Sehun yang selama tujuh tahun belakangan hidup sendiri dengan melupakan masa lalu, tiba-tiba dipertemukan dalam lingkup kantor. Sehun kembali menemukan Luhan setelah sekian lama berusaha menekan perasaan bersalahnya. Kesalahan besar yang telah diperbuat Sehun di masa lalu membuatnya mengalami kekacauan hebat; dia mutlak membutuhkan kata maaf dari Luhan agar terbebas dari penderitaan akibat tekanan penyesalannya.**

 **BGM :** **또운다또** **by Davichi**

 _._

 _._

 _Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika mantan kekasihmu muncul kembali setelah tujuh tahun tidak pernah bertemu?_

 _Padahal kau sendiri tidak pernah berharap jika akan kembali bertemu._

 _Karena dengan menatapnya, maka kenangan buruk yang diciptakannya akan kembali terkenang._

 _Selama tujuh tahun belakangan aku sudah melupakan semua yang berhubungan dengannya._

 _Tetapi setelah itu, dia_ _justrumuncul sebagai bosku_ _._

 _Apa yang diinginkannya?_

 _Kenapa dia melempar tatapan yang sama seperti tatapan yang selalu diberikannya ketika kita masih_ _bersama_ _?_

 _Kenapa dia sering mengajakku bicara?_

 _Aku sungguh tidak ingin terlibat lagi dengannya._

 _Aku ingin dia cepat-cepat pergi dari hidupku._

 _Tetapi, kenapa dia bersikeras untuk terus merecokiku dengan perhatian?_

 _Ingin menebus dosa?_

 _-Xi Luhan-_

 _Seoul, March 28th 2015._

.

.

Hari itu, Luhan mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut seorang kepala divisi yang akan memimpin kelompok di bidang kerjanya. Semua teman-temannya mulai berisik ketika wakil kepala divisi memerintahkan untuk segera berdiri. Kedua tangan Luhan bergerak merapikan blazer cokelatnya yang manis, lalu dadanya membusung pongah dan disusul oleh lengkungan menakjubkan pada bibirnya.

Luhan akan memberikan sambutan yang baik dan sopan—seperti yang dilakukan teman-temannya. Tetapi, rencananya untuk melukis senyuman ramah urung terlaksana ketika pandangannya malah menangkap sosok cowok masa lalunya melangkah memasuki ruangan lima belas meter kali lima meter itu dengan langkah ringan.

Cowok berambut cokelat madu, yang disebut wakil kepala divisinya, sebagai Ketua Divisi yang baru.

Semua karyawan yang berdiri tepat di depan meja kerjanya masing-masing, merundukkan badan demi memberi salam. Luhan terkesiap sebab pikirannya sempat dicabut paksa oleh ingatan masa lalu. Gerakannya tampak amat kikuk saat mencoba memberi salam. Ketika Luhan kembali mendongak dan mendapati pandangan dari manik cokelat Ketua Divisinya, akhirnya semua berawal lagi.

Dentum tidak menyenangkan melingkupi jantungnya yang bertugas memasok darah pada tubuhnya. Getaran aneh yang amat dibencinya merambat dengan amat menyebalkan menggapai tiap inci pori-porinya. Paru-parunya mengembang dalam waktu lima detik penuh akibat dilanda keterkejutan, namun akhirnya berangsurnormal kembali. Pandangan terpaku pada wajah profesional yang coba dilukis atasannya; lalu gendang telinganya berdenging hebat ketika dibelai oleh desah suara itu.

 _Apa?_ Luhan kesulitan mencari kata yang tepat untuk menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di ruangan ini. Keterkejutan sudah membumbung tinggi mencapai ubun-ubun, kepalanya terasa pening sebagai akibatnya. Antisipasinya tidak berhenti manakala atasan barunya mengedarkan pandangan memerhatikan tiap wajah karyawannya, melainkan terus berlanjut ketika Ketua Divisi itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri setiap meja pekerjanya; saling menjabat tangan dan berbincang sebentar.

Amat sebentar.

Tetapi mungkin kasusnya akan sedikit berbeda jika tengah berhadapan dengan Luhan. Wanita berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu mengeram menahan napas saat pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Mereka bertatapan sangat lama, melempar tatapan aneh yang membuat semua orang yang ada di sana mengerutkan dahi.

Ketua Divisi yang tampan itu, melukis senyuman di bibir tipisnya dan mengulurkan tangan; bermaksud mengundang Luhan untuk bersalaman. Semua orang di ruangan ini sedang memerhatikannya dan tidak ada alasan untuk tidak bersikap profesional; Luhan menerima uluran tangan itu dan sekali lagi merundukkan kepala sambil tersenyum penuh keramah-tamahan.

"Sudah lama bekerja di sini, Miss Xi?" Suara bassnya yang sedikit serak menembus pendengaran Luhan kendati mereka masih belum melepaskan tautan tangan tersebut.

"Sekitar tiga setengah tahun, Oh Bujangnim," Luhan berusaha menarik tangannya, tetapi jemari panjang milik KetuaOh melingkupi telapaknya yang kecil dan mulai berkeringat.

"Kuharap Anda bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi selama saya menjadi bagian dari kantor ini," akhirnya dia menarik tangannya sendiri dan menyimpannya di saku celana pullovernya. Pandangannya yang setajam elang serasa menampar telak kesadaran Miss Xi yang mungil.

"Ya," Luhan ingin sekali merunduk dan memutus kontak mata mereka. Orang yang sedang mengajaknya bicara adalah atasannya; dan Luhan harus menaruh hormat padanya. "Saya harap juga begitu."

"Senang sekali bisa menemukan Anda di sini," Ketua Oh mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang lain dan menepuk pundak kanan Luhan. "Bekerja keraslah untukku. Aku akan mengawasimu," setelah tersenyum, dia beralih ke karyawan lain.

Luhan melempar tatapan benci tanpa maksud ke arah atasan barunya. Pengendalian dirinya langsung hinggap menelangkup kesadarannya. Ekspresinya kembali tampak netral—bahkan saat kepalanya dibayang-bayangi oleh kalimat terakhir itu.

 _Aku akan mengawasimu._

Decihan pelan nyaris meluncur dari mulut Luhan ketika mendapati ketua di divisinya sudah duduk di meja paling ujung yang memang diperuntukkan untuk seorang atasan. Begitu Pak Ketua sudah ada tempatnya, semua karyawannya kembali duduk.

 _Cukup beraktinglah sebagai atasanku dan aku berharap jika kau terkena amnesia sehingga sudah melupakanku._

OoO

Ingatan masa lalu itu kembali terbang bebas dalam benak, berputar-putar, menabrak dinding kepalanya, dan kembali berputar-putar. Konsentrasi sulit sekali diserap sehingga pikirannya melayang kemana-mana; bahkan masa lalunya terus disetel layaknya sebuah video. Berulang kali dia menyuruh dewa batinnya untuk serius, tetapi yang dilakukannya hanyalah terdiam dan kembali mengenang semuanya.

Penyesalan yang selama ini selalu dirasakannya menggelegak naik, secara naluriah dia mengangkat kepala dan mengintip satu wanita mungil yang tengah menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai pekerjaan di suatu bilik kerjanya. Sorot matanya melembut, terselipi permintaan maaf yang sekarang sudah terlalu sulit untuk dilontarkan oleh lidahnya. Pengampunan yang tujuh tahun lalu sering diminta olehnya mendadak tersangkut di pangkal tenggorokan. Sekiranya dia memang tidak berhak untuk mendapat kesempatan kedua.

Perbuatannya di masa lalu terlalu keterlaluan; dan sampai kapan pun, Sehun tidak akan mampu untuk mengganti apa yang telah dihilangkannya. Pada malam-malam kelamnya, ekspresi kemarahan serta kesedihan mantan gadisnya mengusir mimpi-mimpi indahnya—membuatnya kesulitan untuk pergi tidur sehingga dengan amat terpaksa menenggak pil dari dokternya. Pergi ke dokter untuk berkonsultasi mengenai keadaan psikologisnya memang keputusan yang tepat; Sehun bisa mendapatkan pil penenang yang mampu mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi. Selama lima tahun belakangan, Sehun rutin menenggak pilnya.

Jika tidak, maka dia akan terjebak dalam lautan penyesalan tidak berujung yang bisa-bisa memutuskan salah satu saraf yang menyambung pada otaknya. Sehun terlalu gila jika tidak mendapatkan pilnya. Dia tidak sanggup untuk menahan luapan penyesalan-penyesalan itu.

Hingga akhirnya, setelah lima tahun berjuang untuk mencapai pangkat yang tinggi, sekaligus mencari di mana keberadaan Xi Luhan _nya_ , Sehun meninggalkan Chigago yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya setelah lulus SMA, kembali ke Korea. Informasi dari orang-orang suruhan yang dikerahkannya datang silih-berganti; sedikit demi sedikit, Sehun menyusun strategi untuk melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan yang menjadi tempat kerja Luhan. Dan dengan kecerdasan otaknya, dia mampu menduduki kursi kepala divisi dengan mudah; Xi Luhan ada di lingkup karyawannya.

Selanjutnya, Sehun akan berpikir untuk kembali mendekati Luhan—kembali menuntut permintaan maaf yang sudah lama diharapkannya.

"Pak, apakah Anda ingin minum kopi?"

Suara seseorang terdengar amat menyentak hingga mampu membuat Sehun setengah terjerembab dalam jurang kesadarannya. Kelopaknya mengerjap, lalu dia mendapati salah satu karyawannya berdiri dari kursi untuk menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Amerikano," Sehun menyempatkan diri melirik Luhan dari ujung matanya tetapi yang didapatkannya hanya desah kekecewaan; Luhan masih tenggelam dalam pekerjaan.

Beberapa detik menulis sesuatu, Luhan tiba-tiba bangkit dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh teman-temannya. "Biar aku saja yang membelinya."

"Oh," karyawan yang tadinya menegur Sehun, kini menoleh menatap Luhan yang tersenyum. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku juga sudah mencatatnya," Luhan memamerkan selembar kertas berwarna merah jambu yang penuh tulisan mengenai jenis kopi. "Silakan lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian dan aku akan kembali 15 menit lagi," ujarnya sebelum menarik kursinya mundur.

"Miss Xi?" Sehun ikut meninggalkan kursinya, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Luhan yang telah berada di ambang pintu. "Bisakah aku ikut denganmu? Aku ingin membeli beberapa makanan."

Ada gurat keterkejutan yang terlukis di wajah Luhan sesaat setelah Sehun selesai mengucapkan keinginannya. Tetapi binar matanya tampak kembali normal dalam beberapa detik. "Biarkan saya mencatatnya dan membelikannya untuk Anda, _Bujangnim_."

"Tidak, aku ingin memilihnya langsung," Sehun bersikeras untuk ikut; dia tahu jika seluruh karyawannya diam-diam meliriknya dengan pandangan aneh. "Apakah tidak boleh?"

"Oh, baiklah," Luhan tersenyum pasrah. Dia berpamitan pada teman-temannya lalu melangkah meninggalkan ruang tersebut, diikuti Sehun tepat di samping tubuh mungilnya.

Semua orang yang mereka temui di sepanjang lorong menuju lift memberi salam penghormatan pada Sehun. Dan hal itu menjadi hal bagus yang membuat suasana di antara mereka menjadi tidak lebih mencekam. Luhan menikmati tiap langkahnya tanpa merasakan luapan perasaan. Sedangkan Sehun, berulang kali dia harus menarik-ulur napasnya demi menyembunyikan afeknya.

Mungkin mendapati lift yang kosong sekitar pukul 6 sore adalah hal yang tidak disukai Luhan. Sehun memaksanya untuk masuk dan dia sendiri yang memencet tombolnya—lantai tiga puluh lima menuju lantai satu. Butuh sekitar empatatau lima menit.

Sehun kembali menarik napas, memandangi wajahnya sendiri yang terpantul di pintu lift yang memang terlalu mengilap. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" bola matanya bergulir, menatap bayangan Luhan di pintu lift dan lagi-lagi merasa kecil hati sebab Luhan tidak tampak gugup seperti dirinya.

"Baik, _Bujangnim_ ," Luhan berujar netral.

"Mari lupakan tentang status kita di kantor selagi berbicara seperti ini," Sehun mengatakannya setelah melewati pertimbangan tunggal. "Kau bisa berbicara _banmal_ denganku."

Untuk yang pertama kali, senyuman tipis terlukis di bibir Luhan. "Akan lebih baik jika kita tetap mempertahankan hubungan kerja bahkan saat di luar jam kantor," katanya tenang.

"Tapi kau sudah mendapat izinku," Sehun menanggapi kemudian disusul oleh bunyi denting nyaring yang dibarengi dengan pintu lift yang terbuka. "Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman jika sedang bersamaku?"

Luhan melangkah keluar dan diikuti dengan mudah oleh kaki-kaki panjang Sehun. "Saya tidak memiliki alasan untuk merasa terganggu terhadap Anda," mereka melewati pintu geser dan kulit mereka ditebas oleh udara khas senja.

"Luhan,"

Sehun tiba-tiba menggapi pergelangan tangan Luhan dan mencengkeramnya erat-erat. Luhan tersentak dan menoleh defensif. Mereka baru saja keluar dari gedung kantor tetapi dengan berani Sehun mencekal tangan Luhan.

"Banyak yang melihat, _Bujangnim_ ," Luhan mengingatkan dan berharap jika dia bisa menarik tangannya. Dahinya mengerut penuh protes ketika merasakan cengkeraman itu semakin erat. "Bisakah Anda melepaskan tangan saya?"

"Selama seminggu bekerja satu ruangan denganmu, akhirnya kita bisa mendapat waktu untuk berbincang lebih banyak," Sehun menarik Luhan agar mengikuti langkah kakinya, menuntunnya menyusuri trotoar. "Aku butuh keberanian untuk menegurmu seperti tadi."

Luhan masih berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkaman jemari-jemari Sehun. Senyuman remeh terlukis diam-diam pada belah bibirnya. "Tidak perlu merasa hingga seberlebihan itu, _Bujangnim_ ," ucapnya, menggumamkan kata 'tolong lepaskan' ketika mereka mendekati kedai kopi tujuan. "Bersikaplah seperti layaknya seorang kepala divisi. Saya hanya karyawan Anda dan Anda berhak menegur saya."

Dada serta bahu Sehun terangkat begitu pendengarannya ditembus oleh kalimat Luhan. Rasional, memang. Xi Luhan berusaha untuk menekankan hubungan mereka yang hanya sebatas relasi kerja. Sehun melepaskan pegangan tangannya begitu mereka melewati pintu dorong kedai kopi tersebut, pandangannya mendapati beberapa karyawan dari kantor yang sama dengannya sedang mengantri membeli kopi.

"Duduklah, aku yang akan mengantre," ujar Sehun penuh kepasrahan.

"Tidak, _Bujangnim_. Saya yang akan mengantre,"

Baik Luhan mau pun Sehun sama-sama melangkah mendekati antrean. Sehun menyerah dan membiarkan Luhan ikut mengantre kendati dia tidak ingin berada di sini.

"Kita butuh banyak bicara," kata Sehun.

"Apa yang akan kita bicarakan?" Luhan mengatakannya dengan nada rendah.

"Semuanya."

"Akankah kita akan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan pekerjaan?"

"Tentu," Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan, memerhatikan gurat mantan gadisnya yang amat dirindukannya. Ingin sekali dia melingkarkan salah satu lengannya pada pundak Luhan, tetapi Sehun menyadari jika dia tidak berhak melakukannya. "Semuanya. Tentang masalah-masalah di antara kita yang belum terselesaikan."

"Saya rasa jika ada kesalah-pahaman di sini," akhirnya Luhan mau menoleh sehingga manik matanya berbalas dengan tatapan elang Sehun. Sebelah alisnya terangkat mengekspresikan keterkejutan. "Saya tidak merasa jika kita memiliki urusan yang belum diselesaikan, Oh _Bujangnim_."

"Lulu," Sehun memanggil nama kecil Luhan dengan desah nada yang lebih rendah sehingga orang-orang yang ada di depan atau belakang tubuhnya tidak bisa mendengar. "Kau tahu jika kita punya hal serius yang harus dibicarakan."

"Misalnya?" Luhan menuntut dan melukis raut tidak suka. "Anggap saja kita sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, _Bujangnim_. Saya tidak pernah berharap jika kita akan membicarakan hal lain selain pekerjaan."

Sehun tidak bisa menanggapi karena saat itu mereka sudah berada di meja order. Luhan mengeluarkan kertasnya dan mengucapkan apa saja yang telah dipesan oleh teman-temannya. Dan Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya, hanya diam sambil memikirkan kesalahan masa lalunya.

OoO

Sehun menggelung tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal harum lavendel lembut, menghirup napas panjang-panjang demi mendapatkan kelonggaran pada dadanya. Pendingin ruangannya sudah dinyalakan sepanjang waktu dan seharusnya seluruh ruangan dalam apartemennya ditelangkup udara sejuk. Kamarnya punya ekstra pendingin ruangan dan aroma lemon terjebak di tiap petaknya. Seharusnya Sehun bisa tidur nyenyak dalam balutan selimutnya.

Tetapi nyatanya, dia malah berkeringat-dingin di bawah selimutnya. Tubuhnya dibiarkan basah oleh keringat, menggigil dalam perasaan aneh yang kian menyiksa. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut saat tangisan-tangisan Luhan di masa lalu kembali diputar dalam otaknya. Visual dari wajah penuh air mata milik Luhan tergambar dengan amat jelas di dinding ingatannya.

 _Dimana otakmu?_

 _Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?_

 _Kau bukan manusia, Sehun._

 _Kau monster!_

 _Kau tidak punya hati!_

 _Tidak-punya-hati!_

Kelopak mata Sehun yang semula terpejam, kini membeliak lebar-lebar hingga bola matanya nyaris meloncat keluar dari tempatnya. Dia terbatuk lantas tersenggal sebentar. Sebelah tangannya terulur keluar dari lingkupan selimut, menggapai-gapai nakas dan menemukan ponselnya di sana.

Pandangannya yang mulai mengabur mencoba memerhatikan layar ponselnya yang menyala terang. Jemarinya yang bergetar memencet layarnya dan menyambungkannya pada sambungan telepon.

Lima dering berjalan dengan diringi degup jantung beserta alur napas tersenggal-senggal, akhirnya di dering selanjutnya telepon tersebut diangkat.

" _Halo? Xi Luhan di sini. Siapa ini?"_

Sehun terpejam sejenak ketika merasakan galur-galur nyata yang menembus dadanya; terasa begitu hangat dan menenangkan saat mendengar desah suara Luhan. Beban yang bercokol dalam kepalanya perlahan mulai terangkat, menguap begitu saja seperti uap air.

" _Halo? Bisakah Anda berbicara? Halo?"_

"Luhan."

Lalu yang ditelepon seketika berhenti berbicara, terdiam seperti apa yang dilakukan Sehun di sini. Telapak tangan Sehun menangkup dahinya yang basah, merasakan sensasi lengket mengganggu di sana.

" _Oh Bujangnim, apa yang membuat Anda menelepon saya pukul satu dini hari seperti ini?"_ Luhan bersuara, dengan nadanya yang tenang terkendali seperti biasa. _"Apakah Anda ingin agar saya mengecek beberapa laporan?"_

"Luhan," kelopak mata Sehun malah terpejam lagi ketika kecemasan datang bersamaan dengan ingatan mengenai kemarahan Luhan. Penderitaannya kembali datang—rasanya benar-benar menyesakkan hingga Sehun kesulitan untuk bernapas. Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang lain demi meraih tube pilnya di nakas. "L-Luhan."

" _Bujangnim?"_ Luhan terheran-heran mendengar desah napas tidak beraturan dari seberang—kedengarannya seperti orang yang sedang terkena serangan asma tingkat berat yang mengkhawatirkan. _"Anda baik-baik saja?"_

Dengan amat susah payah, Sehun meraih dua pilnya dan melemparkannya ke dalam mulut. Rahangnya bergerak mengunyah pil-pil tersebut dengan gemelatuk rakus; menghiraukan rasa _pahitnya_ lalu dia setengah terbatuk.

"Bujangnim _? Anda baik-baik saja?"_

"Maafkan aku," Sehun berhasil mengucapkannya dengan bibir bergetar hebat. Penglihatannya mulai berputar-putar tanpa tentu arah.

" _Apakah saya perlu memanggil ambulans? Apakah Anda sakit? Oh_ Bujangnim _?"_

"Maafkan aku," Napas Sehun berangsur-angsur bisa dikendalikan, rasa kantuk yang hebat menghipnotis kelopaknya hingga membuatnya terasa amat berat. Debar jantungnya kembali seperti normal, tidak berdentum-dentum menyakitkan seperti tadi.

Semakin lemah. Dan semakin lemah.

"Bujangnim _?"_

"Tutup teleponnya," Sehun mengatakannya dengan susah payah, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa kantuk ini agar tetap berbicara dengan Luhan. Tetapi dia tahu jika efek pil yang ditelannya tidak bisa dihindari. "Aku .., baik-baik saja."

"Bujangnim _? Oh_ Bujangnim _?! Sehun-ah?"_

Telepon ditutup oleh Luhan setelah panggilannya tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Sehun. Dan lelaki yang terbaring di ranjangnya yang kusut, memejamkan mata tidak berdaya dengan kerut-kerut di kening.

Tertidur lelap kendati sedikit-banyak ingatan masa lalunya masih menghantuinya dalam mimpi.

OoO

Sehun keluar dari mobil Mercedes M-classnya, merapikan kemeja linennya sebentar setelah meletakkan kotak yang bertuliskan nama restoran terkenal di atas kap mobilnya. Dia memastikan jika penampilannya sudah oke, barulah kaki-kakinya menapaki aspal dan membawanya masuk ke sebuah gedung apartemen.

Bawah sadarnya telah mencoba mengingatkan dengan keras mengenai apa yang akan dilakukannya pada hari ini. Dengan amat susah payah, dewa batinnya sedang berusaha menyimpan segala emosi yang tidak dibutuhkan dalam suatu kotak ajaib di sisi kepalanya. Sehun naik lift untuk bisa sampai di lantai tiga, berdebar-debar tidak keruan saat memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia sampai di sana. Ini hari Minggu dan seharusnya akan menjadi akhir pekan yang menarik. Walau dia sendiri tahu jika kedatangannya pasti akan mengejutkan.

Setelah kejadian di malam itu, ketika Sehun menelepon Luhan dalam keadaannya yang setengah gila, dirinya mendapatkan tatapan penuh ingin tahu dari Luhan manakala mereka bertemu di pagi harinya. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka, kontak langsung yang dilakukan keduanya hanya saling bertukar pandangan di awal hari itu. Dan semuanya selesai.

Berhari-hari setelahnya, beban penyesalan yang dipikul Sehun perlahan mulai terangkat jika mengingat pandangan tersebut. Tiap malam dia selalu memikirkan Luhanbahkan saatzat anestetis mengaliri pembuluh darahnya; dan kenangan masa lalu mereka yang membahagiakan sempat disetel sebagai mimpi.

Mimpi indah.

Sehun sudah sampai di depan sebuah pintu apartemen bertuliskan angka 209, menatap bel pintu lamat-lamat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memencetnya.

" _Siapa?"_ Suara Luhan terdengar serak saat keluar dari mulut interkom.

"Aku, Sehun."

Dua detik setelahnya, pintu disentak oleh pemiliknya. Luhan yang mengenakan kaus santai serta jeans pendek muncul dari balik pintu, menatapnya penuh pertanyaan tetapi dia tetap mempersilahkan tamunya—bosnya—masuk.

Sehun duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang kecil, tetapi Luhan masih berdiri di depan meja dengan mengaitkan tangan.

"Oh _Bujangnim_ , mau minum kopi atau teh?"

"Oh," Sehun sempat melupakan barang bawaannya. Tangannya bergerak meletakkan kardus tenteng itu ke atas meja dan Luhan langsung menghujaninya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Aku membeli sarapan untuk _kita_."

Luhan memiringkan kepala ke suatu sisi.

"Duduklah," Perintah Sehun, dan Luhan langsung menurutinya seperti seekor anjing terlatih. Sehun membuka kardus tenteng itu, mengeluarkan isinya; dua kopi panas dan dua burger berukuran jumbo. "Kau masih suka burger, 'kan?"

"S-saya tidak mengerti kenapa Anda begitu ..," Luhan menggigit bibir ketika tidak mampu menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menyambung kalimatnya. Pandangan terfokus pada makanan yang dibawakan bosnya, lalu dia memandang Sehun. Terus bergantian seperti itu. "Oh _Bujangnim_ , kenapa Anda membawa .."

"Bisakah kita benar-benar menggunakan _banmal_ ketika sedang bicara _berdua_?" Tiba-tiba, Sehun mengangkat dagunya dan pandangannya yang tajam terarah lurus menembus manik kristalLuhan. "Lulu, apakah sungguh sulit?"

Luhan terkesiap kala nama kecilnya disebut oleh Sehun; panggilan yang sudah lama tidak hinggap ke pendengarannya. Sulur-sulur kerinduannya menguncup tanpa diduga, perasaannya meletup-letup asing meskipun dia ingin bersikap biasa seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Luhan menghindari tatapan mata Sehun, menggulung telapak tangannya erat-erat dan menghela napas.

"Saya tidak mengerti kenapa Anda mengunjungi saya pada hari libur, membawakan sarapan, dan ..," bahunya mengedik dan lagi-lagi Luhan tidak menuntaskan kalimat yang akan diucapkannya. " _Bujangnim_ , apakah Anda baik-baik saja?"

Kepala Sehun seperti baru saja dipukul oleh godam besar menyakitkan yang menciptakan rasa pening luar biasa. Kalimat formal dari Luhan benar-benar nyaris identik dengan penolakan. _Banmal_ adalah hal paling simpel yang mereka perlukan untuk menuntaskan segala permasalahan yang terjadi di masa lalu. Dan Luhan selalu menampiknya.

"Sudah tujuh tahun, Luhan," Sehun nyaris mengeram, sorot matanya melembut. "Aku terjebak dalam penyesalan dan aku benar-benar ingin menebusnya."

Luhantersentak, bahunya terangkat dan turun lagi pada detik yang nyaris bersamaan. Pandangannya merendah seketika saat memori kelam yang pernah dilaluinya dengan Sehun berkelebat dalam benak. "S-saya tidak mengerti," ujarnya susah payah.

"Berhentilah bersembunyi dan salahkan aku seperti tujuh tahun lalu!" Sehun gagal mengontrol amarahnya yang sudah meledak, memilih menghancurkan kotak pertahanannya. Matanya melotot, begitu pula Luhan yang duduk di hadapannya. Luhan melukis raut terkejut sekaligus tidak mengerti; mungkin dia terlalu dikagetkan dengan perubahan nada bicara Sehun yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, menarik Luhan untuk ikut berdiri dan memegang pundak sempit wanita itu erat-erat. "Katakan," ujarnya tanpa pikir dua kali. "Kenapa kau bersikap begitu dingin setelah kita bertemu, huh?"

Tembok pertahanan Luhan baru saja dihantam oleh ombak perasaan sedih yang diakibatkan oleh pengalaman masa lalu. Air mata serasa berubah menjadi puluhan jarum tajam yang menusuk bola mata Luhan hingga membuatnya perih dan perlahan pandangannya mengabur.

"Aku terjebak dalam penyesalan, Luhan. Dan selama tujuh tahun aku tidak bisa menjalani hidupku dengan tenang selama aku belum mendapatkan permintaan maafmu," Sehun mengucapkannya lamat-lamat dengan desah berantakan. Manik matanya bergulir ke segala arah, memerhatikan raut lawan bicaranya.

"Apakah hanya permintaan maaf?"

Sehun merasa lega setengah mati ketika mendengar logat _banmal_ di kalimat Luhan. Dua telapak tangannya merayap naik membungkam pipi gembul Luhan. "Ya."

"Setelah kau mendapatkannya," Luhan menggigit bibir ketika tenggorokannya serasa baru saja disodok oleh kesedihan. Nada suaranya mendadak bergetar samar. "Bisakah kau pergi dari hidupku?"

"Apa?"

"Setelah aku memberikan kata maafku, bisakah kau segera pergi dari hidupku? Bisakah kau tidak muncul lagi di hadapanku? Bisakah kau mati sekalian untuk menebus semuanya!" Luhan memicingkan matanya yang penuh air mata, diam-diam dewi batinnya tersenyum miris ketika mendapati gurat terluka di sorot mata Sehun. "Bisakah Anda melakukan itu, Oh Sehun _Bujangnim_?"

Sehun jelas tertohok karena serentetan kalimat yang didengarnya dari Luhan; merasa sangat terpojok dan sialnya dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Rasa sakit yang diderita Luhan sama besarnya seperti apa yang dirasakannya, karenanya, Sehun tidak punya nyali untuk menanggapi lebih lanjut.

"Tidak bisa, ya?" Pandangan Luhan turun kebawah, kelopak matanya berkedut hingga meloloskan satu bulir air matanya. "Kalau kau tidak bisa, cepatlah pergi dari sini, Sehun. Aku benar-benar tidak mau melihatmu lagi."

"Tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan kedua?" Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada putus asa. "Agar aku bisa menebus semuanya?"

Luhan menggeleng keras kepala. "Tidak akan, Sehun," kepalanya kembali mendongak dan matanya melotot penuh permusuhan. "Aku tidak mau memberikan kesempatan pada _monster_ sepertimu," dia menekankan nada suaranya pada kata monster lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang tertegun di ruang tamunya.

TBC

MARHABAN YA RAMADHAN~ /tabuh gendrang/

Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya :3 gue juga puasa kok guys, semangat yaaks ..

FF ini sebenernya punya cast asli KyuMin, soalnya ini request dari temen seperjuangan pas smp. Caca rahma /celingukan/ dia nggak bakal nongol di ffn. Dan seharusnya aku unggah ff ini ke wordpress dulu baru ke sini. Tapi, berhubung gue masih punya tanggungan, gue milih update di sini ajaa :3

Oke, sekian curhatnya. Mind to review, guys?

Ps : baca ffn lebih gampang kalo pakek aplikasi android "Fan " . Download di playstore dan pastikan developernya si "Fiction Press" yaa ohohohohooo


	2. Chapter 2

**Copyright** © **2015 by Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Come Back Although isn't Easy**

 **Genre : Angst, Drama**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Length : Twoshoot**

 **Chapter :** **2** **/2**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Luhan dan Sehun yang selama tujuh tahun belakangan hidup sendiri dengan melupakan masa lalu, tiba-tiba dipertemukan dalam lingkup kantor. Sehun kembali menemukan Luhan setelah sekian lama berusaha menekan perasaan bersalahnya. Kesalahan besar yang telah diperbuat Sehun di masa lalu membuatnya mengalami kekacauan hebat; dia mutlak membutuhkan kata maaf dari Luhan agar terbebas dari penderitaan akibat tekanan penyesalannya.**

 **BGM :** **너에게** **&** **봄** **by Davichi**

" _Kau berhasil menyingkirkannya?"_

 _Laki-laki berambut cokelat keemasan itu mengendikkan bahu sambil menatap ke arah lain. "Aku memberinya obat tidur dan diam-diam merecokinya pil untuk menggugurkan kandungannya."_

" _Dan itu berhasil?"_

" _Ya," katanya dengan nada tegas. Kepalanya menoleh demi menatap lawan bicaranya yang duduk tenang di sofa di hadapannya. Jemarinya yang kokoh bergerak membelai dagunya yang lancip seolah tengah menimbang sesuatu. "Dokter yang sudah kusiapkan langsung membantunya mengeluarkan janin itu. Luhan tidak tahu jika aku yang menggugurkan kandungannya. Yang dia tahu, bayinya mati karena kehabisan air ketuban. Dia percaya dengan alasanku."_

" _Bagus sekali. Satu masalahmu sudah selesai, Kawan," pemuda itu tertawa dengan suara jahat. "Bayi yang tidak diharapkan memang merepotkan. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti itu jika kekasihku yang hamil."_

 _Pemuda itu termenung sebentar memikirkan segala yang berkelebat dalam otaknya. Kepalanya mengangguk kendati pandangannya menyiratkan kekosongan nyata. "Keputusanku sama sekali tidak salah. Aku sudah menyuruhnya menggugurkan anak itu tapi dia terus menolak."_

 _Yang lain malah mengangguk tanda setuju. "Lagi pula, kau masih terlalu muda untuk punya anak."_

" _Ngeri kalau membayangkan aku sudah dipanggil ayah saat umurku baru di awal dua puluhan," Pemuda berbibir tipis itu bangkit dan menoleh, bergidik sebentar lalu tertawa._

 _Diikuti oleh temannya. Mereka berdua terbahak menertawakan angan-angan yang dirasa amat menjijikkan. Menghiraukan satu orang yang diam-diam menguping sambil menahan gejolak kemarahan serta kesedihan yang siap menyembur tanpa kontrol. Perasaan muak menyeruak dalam aliran darahnya, mendidihkan amarahnya yang berkumpul dalam benak. Keberaniannya menggumpal, menyuruh kaki-kaki mungilnya melangkah melewati pintu._

 _Dan tubuh mungilnya disambut oleh pandangan penuh keterkejutan dari dua setan yang ada di ruangan tersebut._

" _S-sebaiknya, aku pergi,"Pemuda berkaos abu-abu buru-buru keluar dari sini, meninggalkan pemuda berambut cokelat keemasan dalam kecemasan saat akan menghadapi orang yang di_ cintai _nya._

 _Dan mendadak, suasana dalam kamar berukuran enam kali enam meter ini diselimuti oleh ketegangan nyata. Wanita mungil yang berdiri sekitar tiga langkah di hadapan lelaki itu, kini mulai melangkah mendekat. Matanya yang dibanjiri air mata yang menggantung pada pelupuk mata, sekali pun tidak mengedip manakala mencoba menampar kesadaran lelaki itu dengan sorot matanya. Kesedihan jelas terpampang pada wajahnya, kerut-kerut dalam muncul pada dahinya. Dia terdiam dalam ketenangan mengancam sementara lelaki yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya kini mulai bergelut dengan akal sehatnya._

 _Luhan tidak peduli. Karena begitu dia merasa ini sudah saatnya, sebelah tangannya terangkat dan tamparan kuat melayang menghantam sebelah pipi Sehun._

" _Di mana otakmu?" Suara Luhan yang bergetar samar terdengar memecah keheningan. Air mata benar-benar mencoba memberontak dari pucuk kelopak matanya._

 _Sehun mengerjap sekali; mungkin baru tersadar dari efek tamparan yang diterimanya. Dewa batinnya mengatakan jika Luhan sudah mendengar semua_ nya _. Rencananya yang busuk. Luhan sudah mendengarnya._

" _Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?"Luhan mendesis dengan suara yang benar-benar tidak terkontrol—penuh getar menyesakkan yang melecut dadanya. Dia nyaris mendeguk memilukan, namun semuanya terhalang oleh amarahnya._

" _L-Luhan,"Sehun maju selangkah. Dua tangannya terulur dan mencoba merengkuh pundak sempit kekasihnya. Tetapi Luhan menghindar dari sentuhannya; dan hal itu amat menyakiti Sehun. Lidahnya mencoba bergerak melontarkan suatu alasan, namun dia sadar betul jika segala alasan yang tercipta di dunia tidak akan mampu menolongnya. Seluruh kata-kata yang ada dalam pikirannya mendadak menguap, Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kecuali satu hal. "A-aku bisa jelaskan," ujarnya terbata._

 _Luhan menggeleng, membuang pandangan saat setitik air matanya jatuh menelusuri pipinya. "Kau bukan manusia, Sehun," sahutnya saat tangannya jatuh pada perutnya yang rata. Perutnya yang telah rata—tanpa janin yang seharusnya meringkuk tenang di sana._

 _Anaknya. Benih yang ditanam Sehun tanpa kesengajaan dalam rahimnya. Gumpalan darah berumur tiga bulan yang berada dalam raganya. Ternyata sekarang sudah tidak ada. Luhan kehilangan bayinya. Bukan karena kehabisan air ketuban seperti apa kata Sehun, tetapi karena ayah kandungnya yang membunuhnya._

 _Sehun yang membunuhnya._

 _Sehun yang membunuh anak mereka._

" _Maafkan aku, Luhan,"Sehun mengatakannya dengan terbata. Pandangannya yang dipenuhi kilat perasaan bersalah mulai tertutupi oleh kabut ketakutan; khawatir jika orang yang amat dikasihi serta dicintainya akan pergi meninggalkannya karena semua rencana busuknya. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."_

 _Sekali lagi, Luhan menggeleng sedangkan kakinya bergerak mundur menghindari rengkuhan lengan Sehun. "Kau monster!" jeritnya, terlalu memekakkan telinga hingga membuat Sehun terperanjat. Kedua tangan kurus Luhan terangkat, telapaknya menangkup pipinya yang basah karena air mata. Tangisannya yang memilukan terdengar amat menyedihkan, berderu penuh keprihatinan bercampur amarah yang meluap. "Kau tidak punya hati!" tambahnya._

 _Akal sehat Sehun membenarkan apa yang diteriakkan Luhan padanya, namun mulutnya tidak sanggup mengatakan pengakuan. Hal keji memang baru saja dilakukannya, dan semuanya sudah terlanjur. Sehun telah melakukannya, Luhan sudah tidak hamil lagi. Janin itu sudah dikremasi oleh orang-orang suruhan Sehun. Semuanya sudah tidak berbekas. Bahkan abunya mungkin sudah lenyap ditelan angin atau pun dilarutkan air._

 _Sehun tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi pada abu janin anaknya._

 _Luhan terus menangis keras sambil menangkup wajahnya, air mata mengucur deras dari pucuk matanya. Menetes-netes tanpa henti seolah kantung air matanya sedang diperas habis-habisan. Rasa sakit yang merayapi dadanya terasa amat menyika, melumpuhkan keseluruhan otot-ototnya. Sendinya sudah melembek seperti jelly, Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menangis seperti sekarang._

 _Sisi hatinya mulai menyerukan kata 'pergi' dengan amat lantang. Suara makian dalam benaknya kian mendominasi, terdengar keras dan semuanya ditujukan pada Oh Sehun yang ada di hadapannya. Sekali lagi, Luhan berusaha mundur namun Sehun tetap berusaha mendekatinya._

 _Luhan benar-benar ingin pergi. Sebelum dia berlari meninggalkan apartemen ini, terlebih dahulu dia menghimpun tenaganya dan mengatakan sesuatu. "Tidak-punya-hati," katanya penuh penekanan, teramat susah payah karena tenggorokannya terasa amat perih. Setelahnya, Luhan berbalik dan pergi dari sini._

 _Meninggalkan Sehun dengan penyesalan-penyesalannya yang tidak berguna._

OoO

Air mata meluncur begitu saja dari sudut mata Luhan saat dia membuka kelopak matanya. Pandangannya menangkap sebuah plakat nomor pintu sebuah apartemen, tetapi Luhan tak kunjung mengarahkan jemarinya untuk menekan tombol bel.

Ingatan masa lalu tiba-tiba datang dan mengganggunya hingga sedemikian rupa; mengusir segala pemikiran positif yang selama ini coba dibangunnya demi melupakan Sehun. Keteguhannya untuk tidak menatap Sehun mulai goyah dan terasa amat rapuh. Dendamnya masih memercik sepanas bara, namun raut penuh rasa bersalah yang didapatinya di wajah Sehun seminggu lalu—saat cowok itu berkunjung ke apartemennya—mampu menjelma menjadi air es yang mengancam memadamkan baranya.

Luhan tidak mungkin merasa kembali goyah setelah tujuh tahun berusaha hidup baik-baik saja. Berulang kali dia meyakinkan diri jika kehadiran Sehun tidak berdampak. Dan semuanya memang berhasil—sebelum lelaki itu datang pada pagi hari itu dan mengajaknya bertengkar untuk mengingat segala yang ingin dilupakannya.

Memikirkan perasaannya, secara naluriah, Luhan mundur selangkah sementara pegangannya pada berkas yang digenggam dua lengannya mengerat. Luhan menatap berkas-berkas yang ada padanya; wakil ketua di divisinya menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan berkas-berkas ini ke apartemen Sehun.

Sudah seminggu ini Sehunberalasan sakit dan tidak masuk kantor. Dan karena berkas yang ini tidak bisa dikirim melalui email dan harus ada bubuhan tanda tangan asli dari Sehun, maka salah seorang di divisinya harus rela untuk mengantarkannya.

Dan sialnya, Luhan yang terpilih untuk tugas semacam itu.

Luhan menelan ludah saat berusaha meneguhkan perasaannya, perlahan-lahan tangannya terangkat dan jemarinya menekan tombol. Satu kali saja, lalu dia menunggu selama lima belas detik penuh dan tidak ada sahutan. Bel kembali ditekan tetapi responnya masih tetap sama; tidak ada jawaban melalui interkom. Luhan kembali memencet bel hingga beberapa kali tetapi tetap tidak ada sahutan.

 _Apa yang dilakukan Sehun di dalam? Apa dia tidak mau bertemu lagi denganku sehingga tidak mau membuka pintunya?_

Luhan baru saja akan berlega hati saat pemikiran itu muncul dalam kepalanya. Tubuhnya baru saja akan berbalik demi meninggalkan apartemen itu. Namun, akal sehatnya memperingatkan jika kedatangannya kemari hanya untuk mengantarkan berkas yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Dan seharusnya Luhan mampu untuk bersikap profesional seperti sebelumnya.

Karena pemikiran itu, Luhan urung untuk pergi. Kini, tatapannya jatuh pada deretan papan tombol elektronik. Otaknya sedang memikirkan suatu kombinasi angka; pemikirannya diikuti oleh tarian dari jemarinya yang membentuk kombinasi dari tanggal lahir Sehun.

 _120488._

Kunci keamanan otomatis itu menyuarakan protes; nadanya naik-turun dan ada tulisan 'Password tidak dikenali' yang berkedip-kedip. Seketika Luhan terdiam sebentar, kembali berpikir demi mendapatkan angka kombinasi yang tepat. Bayang-bayang wajah Sehun melayang dalam benak, mencoba memikirkan sederet angka yang mungkin akan dianggap istimewa oleh Sehun.

Sederet angka istimewa.

 _Tanggal lahirku?_ Luhan tersentak oleh suara hatinya sendiri. Dadanya baru saja disengat oleh perasan aneh sehingga jemari-jemarinya bergetar hebat. Ketika Luhan dan Sehun masih diikat tali percintaan di masa lalu, Sehun selalu menggunakan tanggal lahir Luhan untuk dijadikan password ponsel.

Dan itu semua terjadi di masa lalu. Apakah ada kemungkinan jika Sehun masih menggunakannya? Kendati diliputi perasaan tidak percaya sekaligus ragu, Luhan mengarahkan jemarinya menuju papan tombol. Lantas suara denting halus terdengar beberapa kali.

 _200486._

Papan tombol itu menulis kata 'Password diterima' dan suara denting yang lebih panjang menyambut terbukanya kunci pintu itu. Amat menyentak hingga membuat Luhan terlunjak ke belakang karena saking terkejutnya. Sambil mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya, perlahan, dia mulai mendorong pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Apartemen mewah dengan suasana terlalu tenang dan mencekam. Minimalis dan didesain dengan amat cerdas untuk tiap sudutnya. Setelah melewati lorong sempit yang menghubungkan dengan pintu keluar, Luhan disambut oleh ruang tamu yang didekor sedemikian rupa. Sofa chesterfield yang berwarna merah marun ditata berhadap-hadapan dan dipisahkan dengan meja kaca. Dibawah kaki sofa itu, lantainya dibalut oleh permadani bercorak rumit yang tampak lembut. Rak kayu mahoni menggantung di atas nakas-nakas yang mengisi pojok-pojok ruangan. Berbagai macam hiasan dinding yang sebagian besarnya didominasi keramik serta kristal berjejer di suatu sisi, ada jendela besar yang ditutupi tirai putih tembus pandang. Jendela yang mungkin menumpahkan pemandangan jalanan besar yang memang nangkring di depan gedung apartemen ini.

"Oh _Bujangnim_?"Luhan berusaha memanggil demi menunjukkan kesopanannya. Panggilannya terus terulang hingga beberapa kali namun keheningan menjadi penjawab tunggal dalam ruangan ini. Pandangan Luhan terus mengedar, kini kakinya melangkah mendekati sebuah pintu berpelitur cokelat. Ketukan melayang dari jemarinya yang tertekuk, berulang-ulangnamun tidak ada jawaban.

Oleh sebab itu, Luhan memutuskan untuk memutar knopnya. Mengintip ke dalam lantas tubuhnya yang mungil meluncur masuk dengan amat hati-hati.

Kamar Oh Sehun?

Luhan baru akan menyimpulkan seperti itu saat pandangannya secara sekilas mendapati ada sebuah ranjang. Namun, perhatiannya diinterupsi oleh keberadaan bingkai-bingkai foto yang menggantung pada dindingnya. Potret masa lalu saat dua orang yang jadi objek utama masih saling mencintai. Sepasang kekasih yang diliputi kebahagiaan menjadi titik fokus kameranya; diabadikan dengan amat sempurna oleh bidikan lensa kamera lantas dicetak dalam sebuah media kertas.

Dan Sehun masih menggantungnya di dinding kamar kendati hubungan mereka _sudah selesai_ tujuh tahun lalu. Diam-diam, ruang sempit di celah dada Luhan dipenuhi gemuruh menggelegak yang dipenuhi kerinduan.

Waktu itu, mereka masih bahagia.

Mereka masih bersama mengikat janji setia.

Mereka masih tertawa tanpa beban.

Mereka masih saling mencintai.

Mereka masih ..,

Perasaan rindu yang coba ditahan mati-matian oleh Luhan akhirnya meretak hingga keseluruhan rindu itu tumpah ruah memenuhi pikirannya. Ingatan masa lalu yang menyedihkan sekaligus membahagiakan timbul-tenggelam dengan amat susah payah. Kebahagiaan itu mendominasi hingga akhirnya Luhan menangis saat menatap foto-foto yang memuat wajah _nya_ di kamar ini.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan."

Luhan tersentak hebat saat mendengar suara serak menginterupsi deru tangisnya yang menyedihkan. Perlahan-lahan, wanita itu menarik tangannya yang semula menangkup wajah dan memutar tubuhnya. Pandangannya yang dihalangi oleh kabut air mata mendapati sosok Oh Sehun dengan wajahnya yang sepucat mayat, berdiri sekitar lima langkah di depan tubuhnya.

Oh Sehun yang berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap tampak tegar kendati bibirnya yang pasi itu bergetar samar. Wajahnya dipenuhi gurat lemah dan terluka, bercampur dengan rasa bersalah yang tetap samaseperti tujuh tahun lalu ketika mereka berpisah setelah pertengkaran itu. Laki-laki itu mencoba mendekat lagi, dengan langkah tidak pasti dan tubuhnya yang menjulang hampir oleng. Namun untungnya, dia berhasil mengendalikan keseimbangannya dan berakhir berhadap-hadapan dengan wanita yang dikasihinya.

"Aku memang monster yang tidak punya hati," katanya susah payah. Berkali-kali berdehem demi membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa perih. Bola matanya yang cokelat memancarkan sinar ketulusan yang tidak tergantikan; meluluhkan perasaan dendam kesumat yang selama ini dipendam oleh Luhan. "Aku dulu memang monster. Tetapi untuk sekarang, aku bukan lagi seperti itu."

Luhan menggigit bibir demi menahan isakan yang mendesak akan keluar dari mulutnya. Air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuknya dan mengaburkan pandangan. Pertahanannya perlahan mulai leleh seperti es.

"Aku akan berubah untukmu, Luhan," kata Sehun meyakinkan. Dua tangannya terangkat dan telapaknya jatuh menghantam sisi pundak Luhan; menyebarkan impuls panas yang tidak terelakkan. "Percayalah padaku."

"Kalau kau memang sebaik ini,"Luhan berucap di sela gelombang perasaannya. "Kenapa kau mampu membunuh anak kita? Aku terus berpikir untuk melupakan kesalahanmu, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Aku membencimu dan karenanya aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi."

Sehun menggeleng susah payah, fokus pandangannya mulai kabur dan menghilang. "Aku menyesal," ujarnya. "Sungguh. Aku menyesal,"

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dan memeluk wanita itu dalam dekapan sepihaknya. Dalam hati dia mendesah lega manakala merasakan sengatan listrik yang amat diharapkannya tujuh tahun belakangan. Lengannya yang berotot melingkar begitu erat mengungkung tubuh mungil Luhan, menyebarkan getar penuh rasa takut kehilangan yang amat kentara. Dadanya naik-turun tidak beraturan, dan samar-samar penyesalan itu terealisasikan sebagai tangis memilukan dari Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan," katanya sambil meremas kepala bagian belakang Luhan. "Aku masih sangat mencintaimu seperti dulu."

"Kenapa kesalahanmu teramat besar, Sehun?"Luhan ikut meneteskan air mata. "Kenapa sulit sekali memaafkanmu?"

"Aku bisa lebih gila dari ini jika kau meninggalkanku lagi," kata Sehun. "Kembalilah, Luhan."

Luhan menggeleng ketika ingatannya dihantam oleh kalimat-kalimat kejam yang didengarnya dari Sehun tujuh tahun silam. Akal sehatnya memperingatkan dengan kejam, terus meneriakkan kata monster sehingga Luhan merasa pusing. Perasaan dan akal sehat memang selalu bertolak belakang.

"Tidak," bibir tipis Luhan yang bergetar akibat menahan luapan perasaan akhirnya bergerak demi mengatakan hal itu. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri dan menghindari ungkapan-ungkapan yang mungkin membuatnya menjadi semakin lemah."Lepaskan aku."

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu."

"Lepaskan aku!"

Akibat teriakan yang dilayangkan Luhan, Sehun terpaku selama beberapa saat. Dengan gerakan amat tidak rela, tubuhnya beringsut mundur demi melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya yang basah kini dipenuhi sorot terluka; berusaha disembunyikan mati-matian tetapi dia gagal melakukannya. Penolakan yang menyakitkan memang menggerogoti perasaannya. Tetapi, Sehun tidak boleh tampak lemah.

Tidak boleh selama dia berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Maaf," kata Sehun. Lalu tubuhnya berbalik menghampiri ranjang, duduk di sisinya sambil menangkup kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut dihantam ingatan buruk. Pandangannya kembali buyar, mengabur perlahan-lahan akibat rasa sakit di kepala.

Luhan menatap Sehun dalam keterdiamannya—sedikit banyak mulai merasa bersalah ketika menyadari intonasi bentakannya. Sehun tampak kacau, sebelum mendapat bentakan pun, Sehun sudah tampak kacau luar biasa. Rasa bersalah itu menggerogoti hati nurani Luhan, menuntun kaki-kakinya yang mungil untuk menapaki lantai demi mendekati Sehun.

"Maafkan aku," Luhan berhenti sekitar tiga langkah tepat di samping Sehun yang meringkuk di sisi ranjang. Kerut-kerut dalam mulai muncul di dahi saat gelagat aneh dilayangkan oleh Sehun. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seulas senyuman terlukis di belah bibir Sehun yang pucat ketika gendang telinganya ditembus oleh pertanyaan itu. Kepalanya meneleng ringkas, sorot pandangnya yang lemah terarah tepat menampar kesadaran Luhan."Kau kemari untuk mengantarkan berkas?" tanyanya saat tanpa sengaja mendapati suatu amplop cokelat besar yang dipeluk penuh protektif oleh Luhan.

"Oh,"Luhan tersentak akibat kalimat itu. Seketika itu juga dia mengulurkan berkas yang sedari tadi ada pada genggamannya. "Y-ya."

"Kita terbawa suasana,"Sehun menerima berkas itu dan meletakkannya di nakas secara serampangan. Tanpa sengaja, pinggiran berkasnya menyenggol sesuatu yang ada di nakas; menyebabkannya oleng dan jatuh menghantam lantai.

Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati berbutir-butir benda bulat-pipih berwarna putih tulang berceceran di lantai. Sehun terkesiap dan bersiap untuk mengambil botolnya demi menyembunyikannya. Tetapi, wanita itu bertindak lebih cepat sehingga Sehun kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyembunyikan semuanya.

"Pil anti depresi?"Luhan bertanya dengan alis bertaut resah setelah membaca label yang melingkupi botol obat itu. "Kau membutuhkannya?"

Sehun membuang pandangan, masih mempertahankan senyuman di bibirnya. "Ya, amat membutuhkannya agar aku bisa tidur nyenyak," ungkapnya. Tangannya bergerak merebut botol itu dari genggaman Luhan lantas melemparkannya begitu saja ke arah tempat sampah yang berada tepat di samping nakas.

"Kau .., mengalami depresi?"Luhan bertanya lagi, ditanggapi dengan anggukan lemah dari Sehun. "Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah,"Sehun memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya.

Luhan memandang botol bekas itu di tempat sampah, lantas kembali memandangi wajah pucat Sehun. Perasaan sedih datang bergulung-gulung menyerbu dada saat mengingat apa yang baru diketahuinya; bahwasana Sehun mengalami depresi dan berusaha menutupinya dari semua orang.

Sewaktu Luhan melepaskan diri dari Sehun setelah mengetahui tindakan tidak bermoral yang telah dilakukan lelaki itu, Luhan memang mengalami tekanan hebat. Namun pada saat itu, dia sama sekali tidak membutuhkan pil. Semua masih bisa diatasi oleh terapi-terapi ringan yang rutin dilakukannya. Dokter melarang Luhan menenggak pil karena depresi yang melandanya bukanlah jenis depresi yang mampu memutus salah satu sarafnya.

Dan sekarang, Luhan baru mengatahui jika Sehun menenggak pil anti depresi agar bisa pergi tidur?

"Sehun, sejak kapan kau mendapatkan pil seperti itu?"Luhan bertanya dengan desah lembut yang mengejutkan. Sorot matanya melunak, tampak dipenuhi kekhawatiran nyata.

"Jangan khawatir, Luhan,"Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada rendah. "Semuanya bukan karenamu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya?"Luhan tampak siap menumpahkan air matanya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengambil langkah untuk terapi?"

"Tidak ada yang peduli jika aku mengambil terapi atau pil ini,"Sehunmelengkungkan bibir. Perasaannya menghangat kala mendapati gurat kecemasandi wajah wanita impiannya. "Jangan pedulikan aku."

"Aku benci padamu, Sehun," kelopak mata Luhan terpejam demi menghalau air matanya yang akan tumpah ruah. "Aku sangat .., _membencimu_ ," kalimatnya terputus akibat deguk samar yang mencambuk tenggorokannya. Air mata merembes keluar dari sela kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat. "Sangat membencimu."

"Aku tahu," sahut Sehun ringan, sementara salah satu tangannya terangkat demi membelai pipi Luhan yang basah nan lengket. Jemarinya mengusap jejak air mata itu, menghapusnya dengan gerakan amat lembut yang menenangkan. "Kau berhak membenciku."

Kepala Luhan bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, menggeleng kuat demi mengusir beribu kalimat dalam benak yang penuh kontroversi. Dewi batinnya yang mengatas namakan perasaan, berteriak dan menyuruhnya untuk bertindak tanpa memerdulikan akal sehat. Kata maaf memang sulit sekali dikatakan; namun benaknya sendiri sudah mengatakannya berulang menghirup napas panjang lalu tangannya melingkari leher Sehun; memeluk lelaki itu dan menangis _lagi_ di pundaknya.

"Aku membencimu. Kau monster tidak punya hati," racau Luhan kacau balau. "Tetapi kenapa aku mencintaimu? Kenapa kau mengikatku?"

Sehun duduk tertegun oleh pernyataan tidak terduga yang didapatkannya dari Luhan. Deklarasi yang menyangkut-pautkan cinta, ditujukan padanya setelah berulang kali menegaskan kata benci. Mendadak, keseluruhan tubuh Sehun terasa kaku akibat afeksi nyata yang menciptakan getar menyenangkan. Bahu Luhan yang bergetar kini bersandar pada dadanya, wajah Luhan bersembunyi di ceruk lehernya. Dan yang lebih baik lagi, Luhan memeluknya dengan amat erat.

"Kenapa aku mencintai monster sepertimu?" Luhan masih menyanyah tidak keruan sambil mencengkeram erat-erat sisi bahu tegap Sehun. Degukan yang melandanya menyebabkan dagunya terantuk tengkuk Sehun berulang kali. Lalu tangisannya masih berlanjut, seolah dia berniat membasahi kaus yang dikenakan Sehun dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras dari pucuk matanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Aku mencintai orang yang membunuh anakku sendiri."

Sehun langsung melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Luhan, membalas pelukan wanita itu dan menepuk kepala bagian belakang Luhan dengan amat lembut."Maaf karena tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan memutuskan untuk membunuh anak kita di masa lalu," ujarnya dengan nada bergetar. "Maaf karena terus menyakiti dan menyusahkanmu."

Luhan menggeleng kuat-kuat, kini mencoba meredam isakan dengan menempelkan mulutnya pada pundak Sehun. "Cukup sampai di sini saja," katanya tidak berdaya. "Aku tidak mau _kau_ semakin menderita."

"Terimakasih," Sehun memejamkan mata demi menghalau titik air mata yang menggenangi kelopak matanya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Sekiranya aku juga begitu," Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sehun lekat-lekat. Tangannya yang nyaris beku akibat luapan perasaannya menangkup pipi tirus Sehun; manik kristalnya menari-nari gelisah menatap wajah Sehun. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Sehun, aku mencintaimu._

 _Sehun-ah, kau mencintaiku, 'kan?_

 _Aku hamil._

 _Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada anak kita, Sehun?_

Sehun baru saja dihantam oleh ingatan berengsek yang selama ini selalu berkelebatan menggangu pikirannya. Secara naluriah, dia mendorong bahu Luhan hingga menyebabkan wanita itu nyaris terjatuh. Raut kesedihan dan kelegaan pada wajah Sehun kini tergantikan oleh gurat penuh ketakutan. Alur napasnya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak teratur, dadanya naik-turun susah payah demi mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Pandangan Sehun dipenuhi sorot antisipasi, sepenuhnya menghiraukan Luhan yang terheran di tengah tangisnya yang menderu.

"S-Sehun-ah?" Luhan berusaha mendekat dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sehun.

Sehun mengacuhkan panggilan Luhan. Kini tubuhnya meluncur menghampiri nakas meja; menginjak butir obat-obatnya yang masih tercecer di lantai. Tangannya yang gemetar mencoba menarik nakas dan mengubek isinya.

"Sehun-ah? _Wae geurae_?!" _Ada apa denganmu?_ Luhan diliputi ketakutan saat menyaksikan Sehun dengan amat gelisah mencoba menemukan sesuatu di laci. Matanya membeliak penuh keterkejutan manakala Sehun menggenggam botol obat yang lain, menumpahkan isinya dan mencoba menelan beberapa pil sekaligus. "Sehun-ah!" Luhan menjerit dan mencoba menahannya.

Sehun melirik Luhan penuh permintaan maaf, menyentak wanita itu dengan amat kasar agar bisa membebaskan diri dari rasa sialan yang serasa akan membunuhnya. Matanya terpejam sesaat sebelah tangannya bergerak melempar pil-pil itu memasuki mulutnya. Giginya bergemelatuk ketika rahangnya mencoba bergerak menggerus obat penuh rasa pahit itu.

Luhan yang melihat tindakan Sehun kini mundur beberapa langkah, berlari keluar kamar untuk menghampiri dapur. Dia meraih sebuah gelas dan menuang air dari teko kaca dengan amat serampangan. Dua lututnya yang menggigil ketakutan mencoba menuntun tungkainya untuk melangkah menuju kamar.

"Minum," Luhan mengatakannya saat tubuhnya sudah sampai di dekat Sehun; tangannya mencoba mengarahkan pinggiran gelas itu tepat ke mulut Sehun yang terkatup. Lelaki itu menerima suapan air minum yang disodorkan Luhan, tenggorokannya dialiri liquid menyegarkan yang mampu menghilangkan rasa pahit yang disebabkan obatnya.

Sehun didera oleh rasa kantuk luar biasa setelah meneguk air minumnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan Luhan menyadari hal itu. Dengan amat hati-hati, wanita itu menuntun Sehun untuk berbaring di ranjang. Sehun yang dilanda pukulan hebat akibat ingatan buruk masa lalunya kini mulai terbuai oleh efek yang ditimbulkan pilnya. Kesadarannya melayang-layang kendati Luhan berada tepat di sebelahnya—tengah menatapnya dengan amat sendu.

Sehun ingin mengangkat sebelah tangannya, ingin meyakinkan Luhan jika dirinya baik-baik saja kendati tiap malam dia memerlukan pil anti depresi. Dia sungguh ingin melakukannya; namun keseluruhan ototnya sudah bisa dilakukannya hanya diam sambil mengatakan hal-hal dengan nada lemah. Samar-samar, dia mendengar isakan lembut yang coba ditahan oleh Luhan. Wanita itu bernapas dengan amat susah payah selagi jemarinya yang sehalus beledu membelai rahang tirus Sehun.

Menyedihkan sekali. Luhan tidak tega untuk menatap Sehun yang tampak begitu lemah jika berada di atas ranjang. Berbeda saat dirinya menemukan Sehun sedang berada di kantor—dengan dibalut setelan jas elegan dan melempar tatapan tegas sepanjang detik berjalan. Sehun yang ada di sini hanya seonggok tubuh yang memerlukan terapi rutin demi mengurai kekusutan sarafnya. Dia butuh bantuan besar agar bisa terbebas dari penderitaan ini.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tersesat dalam penyesalan seperti sebelumnya, Sehun. Bangkitlah karena aku ada di sini," Luhan menghela napas saat menyaksikan Sehun nyaris terlelap setelah menelan pilnya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk kembali padamu dan bangkit demi membebaskan diri dari dendam itu," Luhan menautkan kesepuluh jemari mereka dan memberi remasan lembut menenangkan. "Jadi, kau juga harus bangkit sama sepertiku. Mulailah terapimu, aku akan menemanimu. Kau mencintaiku, 'kan?"

Sayup-sayup, Sehun mengangguk manakala kesadarannya hampir direnggut paksa oleh paraldehida, zat penenang, yang berakumulasi di tubuhnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Luhan," balasnya begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya. "Seperti dulu," ujarnya dengan nada amat rendah hingga menyamai sebuah bisikan.

"Aku juga," Luhan menyandarkan kepala pada lengan kokoh Kyuhun dan ikut memejamkan mata; mencoba menyingkirkan ingatan buruk yang pernah menodai masa lalunya. Tautan jemarinya semakin mengerat, menyatakan jika dirinya tidak akan sudi untuk pergi dari sisi lelaki itu. "Ayo kembali bangkit dan bersama demi masa depan kita yang baru, Sehun. Tidak ada masa lalu. Karena aku sudah melupakan kesalahanmu."

END


End file.
